dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahimsa Kent
: Since Ahi is half Kyrptonian she has the powers to fly, laser eye, freeze breath and is invincible. She is also half Martian meaning she can also shapeshift, her powers are the following: * * : Ahi's "tactile telekinesis", a telekinetic force field that surrounds her body as a protective shield and allows her to simulate Superman-level speed, strength, flight and invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Ahi break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. :* : Her full strength is undetermined at this time. She, like Superman seems to be able to lift almost anything she can conceive of. :* : Ahi is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of her telekinesis, literally dragging herself through the sky. Her concentration is required to maintain great speeds. However, as with her strength, her speed was also developing naturally, Ahi is capable of roughly reaching speeds of Mach 5 (1 mile per second) but the limit of her speed currently is unknown. :* : By creating a field around her body, she is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from her personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though her skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. :* : By touching an object, Ahi may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that she could conceivably put an object back together, if she understood how the object functioned in the first place. She can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. Ahi's hands glow blue when she does this. :* : She also learned that she could project burst of raw psionic energy bolts from Knockout as well. She mostly projects the energy from her hands but it is assumed that she could project them from anywhere since her Tactile TK field permeates from her entire body. The blasts she emits have concussive force equivalent to 15,000 tons of TNT, but it is speculated that as she grows older this force amount could grow and change along with her. :* : Ahi's TK allows her to hear sounds from far away shown when she was able to hear through glass when she was far away. * * : Red sunlight has no affect on her. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = | Transportation = * Martian Bio-Ship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Camilla and Ahi both seem to like Steven Universe *Ahi can speak any language. *Since half Kyrptonian she cannot see any lead(e.g lead tripwire) | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = Where to find the book http://my.w.tt/UiNb/2dulh1WZrA }} Category:White Martian Hybrid Category:White Martians